


pinky swear

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, HBD CORGIII, M/M, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot is implied in this but not really said outright but im tagging accordingly, i did not edit this sorry, only a little bit but its rotting MY teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>come overFrom: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>Why
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	pinky swear

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mish mash of three really really old drafts that im whipping together because im so busy playing the event i cant form original thoughts

**To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** come over

Ritsu rolled onto his back, staring blankly at his ceiling and dropping his phone on his mattress beside him. His feet hung off the edge, dangling over a pile of clothes he’d absolutely been told to wash no less than three times. There was no one else around to tell him again, though, and so he allowed them to remain at the end of his bed. Temptation made him wish he’d sorted through it before piling it up, but that was in the past. His phone vibrated like a beehive.

**From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** Why  
 **From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** Im walking leon  
 **From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** Are you OK

A spirited _’laaaame’_ fell from Ritsu’s lips, though it hardly made any sound with no one around to hear him. Had Mao not blocked his number again, he’d absolutely be hearing about this. What a pity. He still replied, but only because he was so endlessly bored that he could not stand to be trapped in solitude for any longer. If coercion was necessary to lure Koga into his house, Ritsu would absolutely turn on the charm for him. Rubbing a few brain cells together, he composed what could possibly be the most alluring message he’d ever typed out. 

**To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** booooooring  
 **To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** leon-chan can come too 

Full of restless energy, Ritsu wiggled on his mattress until his toes grazed a sweatshirt he’d stolen out of Arashi’s hamper the last time he’d seen her. It was still soft, though not soft enough to keep him there; he was a man on a mission and that mission was to shove all incriminating clutter under his bed where Leon would have a harder time finding it. His phone went off again, but it was abandoned by his pillows. There was no way he’d make it back up there without falling unconscious from effort, so Koga went unanswered. 

Pushing his laundry and discarded school supplies under his bed was a lot harder when there was already 18 years of laziness taking up most of the space. It was terribly inconvenient, but Ritsu was working on not giving up every time he faced adversary. Instead of ignoring it, he gathered the unwashed laundry into a less messy pile and willed himself to put them by the stairs. They looked worse out in the open, and a hollow sort of embarrassment was beginning to consume him. At least, he forced through his mind, it looked like he’d been actively cleaning rather than laying in bed all day long. With a frustrated groan, he kicked the pile off the top step, not bothering to watch it roll down before he retreated to his room. 

His phone was waiting for him, blinking with unseen notifications in a way that felt like it was taunting his low stamina. 

**From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** Are you OK  
 **From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** Ritchii

**To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** no imm dying of lonliness

Ritsu didn’t have the energy to care about typos, switching apps to refresh his Instagram feed, just so he had something to focus his mind on. One look at Izumi’s bare chest and he was closing out, now fighting the violent urge to suffocate himself with one of his many pillows. Even though he was actively trying to lure someone into his house (maybe it was a little funny that his motives were somewhat in line with his vampiric ancestors), Ritsu wondered what his other friends were up to. No doubt he could find out, most of them were quite active on social media. But thinking about his friends having fun without him, possibly because he hadn’t been invited… He couldn’t afford the blow to his self esteem.

**To: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** i dont wana be alone 

Watching his message pinwheel as it tried to send made anxiety bud in his stomach, joining hunger pains and underlying nausea. It turned red to signify that it hadn’t sent, and with a trembling finger, he chose to delete it instead of trying again. Some things just weren’t meant to be. Koga could always come over some other time; it wasn’t like Ritsu ever did anything outside of work and sleep. School counted as work, right? 

Ritsu flopped onto his side, opening WholeHands and scrolling like a maniac through his messages in search of something comforting. His eyes closed peacefully when he stumbled across a video from a few months earlier; it was to his great pleasure that Ensemble Square offered such courteous dorms, music sounded so pretty when it bounced off their walls. Acoustic guitar strummed through Ritsu’s phone speaker, a song from the radio rendered softer and more personal. It was so embarrassing to overplay a video set purely in request of critique, more embarrassing that Ritsu was so playfully mean in his response. Whatever, no one had to know how special it was to him.

A text notification interrupted his listening session.

**From: corgi V●ᴥ●V >>** [Image]

The attached shot of Leon was appreciated, appraised, and added to Ritsu’s growing collection. It was well worth the interruption, especially when he noticed that Leon was sniffing at his front garden in the picture. Was it a long shot to decide that Koga had definitely come over upon being asked? Yeah, a little. But Ritsu still got out of bed to check. Just in case.

When he opened his bedroom door to check, there they were, creeping silently up the stairs with obvious intent to surprise him. Ritsu laughed on his way back to bed, figuring if Koga was willing to let himself into the house, he could make himself at home just fine. On his way back, he snatched a pomegranate off his dresser; he didn’t know just how long it’d been there, but it was probably safe to eat. Probably.  
“Took ya long enough to fuckin’ answer me,” Koga released Leon from his leash, letting him roam freely, “Thought I’d have to resuscitate you my damn self.”

“Keep talking to me like that,” Ritsu was busy digging into his pomegranate, but managed to narrow his eyes all the same. “And I’ll hit you with my bike again.”

“That threat doesn’t work anymore, you’re gunna hit me with your bike no matter what I do.” Koga made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed, leaving his jacket at the foot for Leon to lay on.

“Cruel, Corgi, what do you take me for?” In a rare show of strength, Ritsu split the pomegranate open, not caring when it started dripping on his shirt. “I only hit you with my bike when I think it’ll improve your character.”

“Why the fuck are you even eatin’ that? I thought you were s’posed to be eating better.” Now that Leon was laying down, Koga was free to focus on other things, such as his boyfriend’s health, “You need protein.”

“What do you mean, Corgi? Pomegranates are good for you.” Ritsu’s mouth was already stained red, and he tapped away at his phone screen, “Good for blood oxygenation, improves memory...”

Koga felt the need to ignore him again, while Ritsu only continued, “Prevents arthritis…”

“Oh, and this one’ll be good news for you, I’m sure,” Ritsu was creeping closer now, wedging himself up under one of his arms, “Fights erectile dysfunction.” 

“Pomegranates also thin blood, you goddamn moron.” Koga didn’t make Ritsu move, watching him suck down seeds in his peripheral vision, “And I dunno what you mean good news for me, Mr. I’m Too Sleepy Corgi Do It Yourself.”

“I have a health condition, asshole. S’not my fault I’m sexy and alluring on top of that.” Ritsu squirmed closer, free arm snaking around Koga’s waist.

“You ain’t on top of anything, freak.”

His dig was immediately punished when Ritsu squeezed his side hard enough to tickle, making him writhe in an attempt to escape. It didn’t work, of course, and only served to earn him sticky pomegranate kisses on the side of his neck. Cute, but so so gross. He’d need to take a shower before he walked home.

“If you ruin my clothes with that fuckin’ pomegranate, I’m gunna dump you,” Koga said, contradicting his words with the way he pet Ritsu’s hair. His flinch was hardly concealed when the pomegranate was tossed blindly into the trash can with a wet plop. 

“Waaahhhhh,” Ritsu sniffled and cried, somehow managing to conjure up some real tears, “Corgi’s so meeeeannnnn to meeeee!”

It was times like this that Koga could see the resemblance between the two Sakuma brothers, not that he’d ever tell Ritsu. Unlike his brother, Ritsu was actually cute when he pretended to be upset. So Koga just pet his head until he got bored of fake crying, checking his phone to make sure he wasn’t missing anything important. Or, well, more important than spending quality time with Ritsu in his time of need. At some point, Ritsu squirmed to perch on his knee, only half hearted in his theatrics when he kissed the corner of Koga’s mouth. Ever the Ritsu-pleaser, Koga turned to kiss him chastely, pinching his cheek when sharp little teeth bit at his lips.

“Owwwww!” Ritsu tried to bite again, nose wrinkled up from displeasure, nefarious plans put on hold when he was knocked on his back. Koga followed him down, making sure his head landed perfectly on a pillow and none of their limbs disturbed Leon’s much needed nap.

It was way easier to kiss like that, with no underlying fear of Ritsu keeling over from vampire disease related symptoms. And no drippy food to dodge. Koga planned to take full advantage of their position, slotting their legs together so they’d both be comfortable lying there for a while. Then he captured Ritsu’s mouth with his own, hand cradling his face and thumb stroking over the soft skin underneath his eye. 

Ritsu tasted like bitter fruit juice and, if he’d wear chapstick more often, maybe his lips would be softer. That being said, Koga liked kissing him just fine, even if it did feel like he was going to split his lip if he wasn’t gentle. Something told him Ritsu would not have cared, or maybe it’d just make him more enthusiastic. Any other day, he’d probably try it; today was a special day, though, and he didn’t want to waste their time together just kissing. For now he rolled back over, interlocking their fingers to keep some contact between them while he caught his breath.

“Corgi…” Ritsu turned onto his side almost immediately, wracking his brain to remember where he’d hidden Koga’s birthday present.

Koga didn’t answer so much as he grunted in response, annunciating only the question mark in his unspoken words.

“I didn’t forget.” He sat up, leaning over Koga’s reclined body to dig in his bedside table, “I got you something.”

“You really don’ gotta give me anythin’.” Koga put a stabilizing hand on Ritsu’s waist, only letting go when he flopped back down, small box in hand.

“Happy birthday.” Ritsu held out the box, praying his hands weren’t actually shaking as hard as they felt like they were. When Koga opened the box, his expression was one of shock, head tilted ever so slightly just like when Leon stumbled upon a rabbit on a walk. His Corgi really lived up to his namesake...

“”S not a...” It was harder to say than expected, “I wanted to give you something else this year, y’know? A promise.”

Koga was still looking at the ring, mouth slowly curling into a smile and eyes lit up brighter than Ritsu had ever seen, “Yeah, I get it.” 

Ritsu picked the chosen chain from the bottom of the box, plucking the ring out of the box long enough to turn it into a necklace. “I didn’t know your ring size when I bought it, though, so you have to wear it on a chain until I find out.”

Koga didn’t have much to say to that, rolling over again to press kisses to every inch of Ritsu’s face; his heart pounded where their chests pressed together. Ritsu’s heart beat in the same rhythm, fingers tangled in the unbrushed mass on the back of Koga’s head to keep him close. He didn’t want to let go, and the glint of Koga’s new ring in his peripheral vision whispered that he may never have to. 

Ritsu smiled, kissing his lips over and over, as if he could ever get sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear its a promise ring not an engagement ring <333


End file.
